The Return of the Past
by AwesomeStarz
Summary: When the city of Wardington is attacked by mysterious forces and Runo is kidknapped,I,Lilac Hoseki(OC),was chosen by the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia to defeat the enemy and save Runo before it was too late...Ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

"No!" I yelled, letting tears dribble down my face. Why did this have to happen to him? Why was fate so cruel? My eyes had steely resolve in them as I looked up. I was going to do this. I was going to save Runo. To save him. To save Earth and New Vestroia...

"Whoa!" I said as I looked at the tall, dominating skyscrapers that lined the city skyline. Having lived in a desolate village for fifteen years of my life, I was naturally excited. This was the city where my cousin, Dan Kuso, was living and where I would be living for the next one year. I looked back at the ferry from which I had disembarked. It was grand. Well, at least grander than the small fishing boats in my village. The seawater shimmered in the evening sun, which was now low over the horizon. A cool breeze blew towards me, caressing my face gently. I shivered. It was nearing the end of autumn and winter was drawing close. Thankfully, my mother had sewn me three woollen sweaters. I smiled gratefully. Putting on one of the sweaters, I dragged my luggage and began walking.

My mother, who was Mrs Kuso long-lost sister, had asked if I could put up at their place since I had gotten into a music school nearby, also claiming that it would be great for me to know my relatives. Mrs Kuso agreed straightaway and immediately gave my mother the address. I looked at the slip of paper in my hand, which had the address, wondering how I was ever going to find it in this huge maze of buildings. I walked around, trying to search for the street. after a while, I gave up. Making a decision to ask someone, I gathered up all my courage and asked an orange-haired girl who I presumed was about my age. "Excuse me," I said timidly, "do you know where this place is?" the girl turned round and looked at the slip of paper which I was showing her. Her eyes narrowed. She fixed me a steely gaze and said menacingly, "Why are you looking for Dan kuso?" Every muscle of my body froze. "He's m-my cousin." I stammered, frightened. The girl stared at me for awhile, taking in my frightened expression, before letting her guard down a teensy bit. "I'm Mira clay. A friend of Dan Kuso. Follow me." She said with more hospitality than before. I cautiously began to follow her.

Pretty soon, we reached Dan's house. It was a very pretty terrace with lots of plants near the porch. Roses, tulips, daisies and so many more. I admired the glass window panes in jealousy. In my village, glass was expensive, only the rich could afford it. I could never afford such a beautiful house. Not in a million years. I gawped in awe as I took in the place where I would be staying. It was much bigger than my house to say the least. Mira rang the doorbell. A homey brown-haired lady opened it. Giving a lovely smile, she gestured for Mira to come in. Mira stepped aside, revealing the frightened me. Upon seeing me, the lady broke into a smile. "You must be Lilac." She said in a soothing and gentle voice that made me feel instantly at home. I nodded. "Dan Kuso! Come down here and greet your cousin!" she yelled. I could distantly hear the scrabbling of feat and things cluttering to the floor. "Coming!" my cousin said as I saw him dash down the stairs. He stood in front of me. He was about 10 cm taller than me and had messy unkempt hair. His eyes were brown with a strong yet foolish glint. "Hi! I'm Dan! Pleased to meet you!" he said energetically, sticking out his hand. I shook it with pleasure. "I'm Lilac Hoseki." I said, growing more confident with every passing minute. "Mira, thanks for guiding her here and Dan, take her to her room." Mrs Kuso said. Mira smile and confessed that she actually doubted that I was Dan's cousin. We all laughed. Dan led me up the stairs and to my room, which was right next to his. The room was utterly beautiful. Even though it was quite small, it was still nice. The curtains were floral patterned and the bed was a pretty shade of aquamarine. The wall paper had flowers all over it, making my room look like the garden at home. I was beginning to become a bit homesick until Dan dragged me to his room. "Time to meet my friends!" he said, turning the knob and opening the door.

**Hi. I know this chapter was kind of short but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. The POV's may change. I don't know why I decided to write it in first person perspective. The excitement begins in chapter 2, so keep on reading. Please review. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS. **


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I noticed about the room was how messy it was. Books and many other things lay scattered all over the floor, making his room look like a rubbish dump. "Sorry about the mess." said Dan sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. He gestured for me to enter and I did. He entered shortly after. "Hey guys! This is my cousin Lilac Hoseki." He said to the people in his room. All eyes turned toward me, making my palms sweat. My heart thumped faster and it felt like it was going to burst. I was not used to so much attention. There were at least ten people in his room and they were all staring at me, taking in my appearance.

Dan broke the awkward silence by introducing the person nearest to him. It was a boy with blonde hair and was way shorter than I was. "This is Marucho." he said. The boy waved. He then introduced Jake who asked me if I was really Dan's cousin as I had long raven hair and a totally opposite personality from him. The only thing we had in common was our eye colour. Upon hearing that, Dan took a nearby pillow and threw it smack into Jake's face. So the introduction went on and finally we reached the last person. He had black hair and eyes the same colour as mine. "This is Shun." Dan said casually. When his deep brown eyes met mine, my heart melted. There was such an honest look in his eyes. He gave a slight bow and I returned it with a smile. Just then, Mira came into the room, announcing that it was time for dinner. Dan ran out ecstatically, followed by Jake and everyone else, leaving me behind. "You coming?" Mira asked, waiting for me. I nodded and followed her down.

In the dining room, a huge spread was laid out on the table. There was beef, chicken, salad and all kinds of delicious food. I sat down next to Mrs Kuso. A plate a quarter full of rice was in front of me, leaving the rest of the space for ingredients. "Let's eat!" announced Mr Kuso, who was home from work. Dan began to scoop a spoonful of everything, so did everyone else. I took a bit of beef and other food, but mostly taking the salad as I was not used to eating such a huge spread and felt better taking salad as that was usually what I ate a home. Mrs Kuso must have noticed this and said "Feel free to take anything." I told her I was not used to such big spreads and preferred vegetables. She gave an understanding smile.

After I had finished what I had taken, I left the table saying that I needed to practice my songs. I went up the stairs to my room and took out my violin. Back home, I usually played my violin up on the roof as I loved star gazing and the stars inspired me to play well. I decided to go up to the roof and play. Since this house was about the same height as mine, making it up was about as simple as ABC. I found a comfortable spot to sit down and looked up. Stars dotted the night sky like fireflies in the Milky Way. They twinkled, as if saying hi to me. I took out my bow and began to play the Four Seasons Autumn by Vivaldi. The beautiful melody filled the air, breaking the silence of the night.

Just as I finished, someone clapped their hands and sat down beside me. It was Shun. My heart humped wildly as I looked at him. He was so calm and a smile graced his features as he said "That was nice." I looked at him and stuttered "T-thank y-you." I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. I looked up at the sky, at all the stars and gasped when I saw a rare sight. A shooting star. It happened so quickly I didn't have time to make a wish. "Did you make a wish?" I asked timidly. He nodded. I wondered what he wished for as I looked at the ground.

"I should get back. Mrs Kuso is probably wondering where I am." I said. "Me too!" he said as we stood up. I wobbled a bit and he said "be careful!" But, the warning came a tad too late. I lost my balance and slipped off the roof. I plummeted to the ground and braced myself for the impact, shutting my eyes. I comforted myself, thinking that I would only break a few bones, but the impact never came. I felt strong arms catch me and save from breaking that few bones. I opened my eyes to see Shun looking down at me, concern all over his face. He put me down gently, saying "Be careful next time." I nodded and went back into the house, blushing at what just happened.

**Hi! I decide to describe a bit more so the attack will be in the next chapter. And to the guest who reviewed, lilac is the same height as Mira, maybe a teensy bit taller. I apologise for any errors. please review. DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN BATTLER BRWLERS.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I ran like the wind through the forest. Something_ was_ chasing me in the shadows. Something I could not put a name to. I heard the bushes rustle. Then, it came out, cutting me off. I skidded and fell into the mud. The monster had teeth sharper than razors. It glinted in the little sunlight, making my heartbeat accelerate. The monster advanced and I backed away. Soon, I was cornered. Just as the monster pounced, a strong wind blew it off its feet, far away from me. I looked up to see my brother and a majestic red griffin. The griffin turned back into a small ball and fell into my brother's hand. "This is a bakugan." He said, holding it out._

I woke up in a puddle of cold sweat, panting. Birds cheeped and the sun was high in the sky. I frowned. Why was I dreaming about my past? This question raced through my head as I went to the bathroom to get changed. I combed my hair, tying it up in a ponytail. I proceeded downstairs where Dan sat at the table eating eggs, toast and bacon. "Good morning!" he said merrily upon seeing me. Gesturing to the plate on the other side of the table, he said "That's for you. Mom went out grocery shopping. Hey! Want to go to Marcho's house with me?" I sat down and thought about it. Since I had nothing better to do, I nodded. After I finished my meal, we left the house.

"I want to make an early Christmas wish." said Dan as we were walking to Marucho's house. I glanced at him. His hands were in his pocket and he was looking up. "What?" I asked curiously. "I wish that something interesting would happen. It's so boring now. Nothing ever crops up." He said. I stared at him in shock. Who would not like a peaceful day? Soon, we arrived at Marucho's house. It was like a modern castle, tall and dominating. My jaw dropped in awe. I had to crane my neck to see the top. This was probably the biggest house ever! "Hurry up!" said Dan, tapping his foot impatiently. I made a face and yelled at him "Patience is a virtue." He glared at me and opened the door, going in without me. "Hey!" I yelled as I ran towards the doors, opening them.

If I thought that the outside was way over the top, the inside was no less daunting. The floor was carpeted and the hallways branched out in almost every direction. I began to walk in hope of finding Dan, but this place was so huge, it was like finding a needle in the haystack. "Is this the place?" I asked out loud. Turning the handle, I opened the door to reveal a big spacious room with a toilet bowl in the centre. "This is the toilet?" I said in wonder. Why would anyone use such a big space for just a toilet? I continued walking. After more futile walking, I gave up. "Ugh! This is – I said as I bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry!" I said, looking up. My cheeks grew red as I realised the person I had bumped into was Shun. He stared down at me. I lowered my head to avoid his gaze. "Did you get lost?" he asked in a soft tone. I nodded. He gestured for me to follow him and I did.

After a while, we came to the room where we were supposed to gather. Shun opened the door and gestured for me to go in. I flashed him a grateful smile as I walked in. There, Dan was having a wrestling match with Jake, who was winning. "Aw man! I lost again!" whined Dan sourly. Jake simply shrugged and patted Dan on the shoulder. "How nice of you to leave your cousin wandering around Dan." said Shun curtly. Dan looked at Shun, a sheepish smile gracing his features. He surprised me by saying "Hey lilac, why don't you play us a song?" everyone focused their attention on me. Again. Hoping that I would not have to play anything, I said "I don't have my violin." Marucho pressed a button and a whole cupboard of instruments popped out, one of them being a violin. "You have a violin now." Marucho said. Everyone looked at me with pleading eyes and I gave up. I mentally cursed Dan and picked up the violin. I decided to play Storm by Vivaldi. The haunting melody filled the air as everyone quietened down.

Just as I was reaching the climax, the ground began to shake. I lost my balance and fell. Everyone stood up to help me up when the shaking stopped. I dusted my dress and turned my gaze toward the window. I screamed. Outside, there was a gigantic figure. It had long sharp fangs and two large wings. It turned to face us, a cruel smile playing on his lips. Dan immediately took out a red ball and threw it out the window, saying "Bakugan Brawl." All the others immediately did the same, except for me and Runo, who had left her bakugan at home. Everyone jumped on top of their bakugan and left to fight the monster, leaving me and Runo behind.

"Ability activate! Dragon heart!" I heard Dan yell. I saw a red beam come out of Dan's bakugan and hit the monster. Runo looked intently outside while I stood rooted to the ground shaking with fear. The scene that was unfolding before my eyes was too much like- My thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream. In my fear, I had not noticed a black mist taking the shape of a human and capturing Runo until she screamed. "Runo!" I yelled as I tried to move, but in vain. The man knocked me on the head. My vision blurred and the last thing I could think of was Merry Christmas Dan, You got your wish.

**Hi! So how do you like the beginning of the action? Please review. Want to know why I fainted? The answer is... read on! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Wow! Cool!" I said in wonder, looking at the small red ball in my brother's hand. My brother smiled at my fascination. "You can get one too! Let's ask mom!" I looked at him. "Really?" I asked. Extending his hand, he nodded. I took it and we went to find mother. "No!" my mother yelled, scaring the daylights out of me. "Why not mom?" I asked, confused at why she would not let me get a bakugan of my own. "Where did you get that?" she said to my brother. He flinched before saying "From the springs. It just appeared in front of me while I was playing." My mother told my brother to put it back and so he did. "What's wrong?" I asked her, "Why can't we play bakugan?" my mother resumed her normal calm composure and said "It's nothing sweetie. Go out and play with Rose." I had confusion written all over my face as I walked out, looking for my best friend Rose._

I blinked, adjusting to the glaring sunlight flitting through the window. Monitors beeped and a drip was attached to my arm. My gaze wandered to the bed covers. I was dreaming about my past. Again. Why? "Why?" I wondered out loud. "Why what?" said someone. I looked up to see Mrs Kuso staring down at me along with Dan and his friends. I sat straight upright, quickly saying "Nothing." Mrs Kuso stared at me, concerned. The nurse came in just then and smiled upon seeing me talking and healthy. "Well, I'm glad that you're ok. You've been asleep for three days." she said. My eyes widened. Three days? That long? "You can be discharged tomorrow" she said, earning a sigh of relief from Mrs Kuso, who muttered something about my mom killing her if I was not ok. The nurse glanced up at the clock hanging in the room and shooed everyone out. "Visiting hours are over." She said, closing my room door and leaving me alone.

The next day, Mrs Kuso came to pick me up after I was discharged. She looked at my fragile form, still weak and sickly, and insisted that I immediately go and get some rest, but I refused. I knew that if I went home I would be a burden to her, so I simply told her I was perfectly fine and dashed to Marucho's house, where I knew for sure Dan would be. I entered the humongous, castle-like house and began to search for the meeting room. Thankfully, this time I managed to find my way. I turned the knob and opened the door, expecting to see a noisy scene. Instead, the room was as silent as a graveyard. They all looked up at me, forcing a weak smile. I looked at Dan, whose expression was a mix of anger, relief and sadness. I furrowed my brows. "What's wrong?" I asked. Mira looked at me. "Runo has been kidnapped." she said softly. My confusion mounted. Runo was kidnapped? When? Dan glanced at me, curiously. "What?" I said.

Dan began to talk. "After we defeated the monster, we came back, only to find you unconscious and Runo gone. We sent you to the hospital and decided to check the CCTV cameras to find out what happened. We wound the tape and found that a man had taken Runo right before your eyes and you did nothing." He paused, before asking "Why?" Suddenly, everything came flooding back. I closed my eyes, remembering how to battle was too much like that day. That fateful day. The day everything fell apart. I remembered how Runo screamed and was taken away while I was knocked out."Why?" Dan asked again. How could I tell them that I was paralysed with fear and momentarily frozen? But I clearly remembered myself trying to move, but that guy hit me on the head.

I frowned. I opened my mouth to protest, trying to say that I did try to move, but was stopped by a bright flash. The world around me stopped. My surroundings disappeared, in its place was white, blurry mist. Dan and everyone else in the room were also with me in this mysterious place. Then, out of the mist, six figures appeared. They were ancient and tall, towering over us. They were each a different colour. Red, blue, white, brown, purple and green. "The Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia!" gasped Baron, eyes wide with excitement. I looked at him questioningly. "Correct. But for this lady's sake, we will introduce ourselves." The tall red guy said, pointing at me. He continued by saying "I am Apollonir, the pyrus warrior"

"I am Clayf, the sub-terra warrior." said the brown guy.

"I am Exedra, the darkus warrior." said the purple guy.

"I am Frosch, the aquos warrior." said the blue guy.

"I am Lars Lion, the haos warrior." said the white lady.

"I am Oberus, the ventus warrior." said the green lady

Apollonir began talking. "Vestroia was also attacked by the same evil force as the one that attacked earth. It took us all of our powers just to drive him away. So we came to find you all, hoping that you will help us. Will you?" Dan got this weird look on his face as he asked "Is Runo with them?" Lars Lion replied with a nod. She waved her hands and a blurry imaged appeared. It was of Runo. She was being tied to a rock and was struggling against it. I looked at Dan, who clenched his fist. The image disappeared. Dan looked at the warriors, determination shining in his brown orbs. "Of course we will help. If I can rescue Runo, I will do it." the pyrus warrior smiled at everyone as they nodded their heads. Everyone except me.

The warriors turned to look at me. "There is a catch." said Appollonir. Everyone froze. "All of you can come, but the only one who can defeat the enemy is- "It's Dan. It's always him!" said Julie. Everyone turned to Dan, who just stood there. The pyrus warrior shook his head. "It's not him this time." he said. "It's not? Then who is?" asked Julie. The pyrus warrior pointed a long, bony finger at me, saying "It's her, Lilac Hoseki."

My heart beat faster as everyone now turned to me. "Me?" I said incredulously. "It's impossible! I don't even have a Bakugan!" I continued to insist I could never be the one. Not after that fateful day. "Correction. Lilac, you do have one, it's just you do not want to use it isn't it?" I gasped. How did he know? "Even if I do have a Bakugan, how could I be the one to defeat this evil person?" I countered icily. The warriors began to form a circle around us, chanting something in a foreign language. Suddenly, a white light appeared. The light brushed against my left hand and an invisible marking glowed. Everyone drew in a sharp breath. I stared at it in total shock. "That is a secret marking. Every generation, there will be one person with that marking, and you happen to be the person. Are you convinced?" asked Clayf. I stared in disbelief at the marking. Why me? After my horrible past, I would never brawl again. "Why me?" I asked out loud. The warriors ignored my question. "Will you help?" they asked.

My head was spinning. "_Daddy! Ray! No!" I yelled. _There it was again. My haunting past. "No! No no no!" I said, grabbing my head in pain and agony. The spinning had now become a throbbing pain. The Legendary soldiers disappeared and we were back in Marucho's room. I sank to the floor on my knees the pain was simply too much. Everyone was thrown into a flurry. The ambulance was called and the paramedics whisked me into the ambulance. By then, the pain was so unbearable that I began thrashing about. The paramedics had to hold me down for the whole trip to the hospital. There, they immediately brought me to the emergency department. I kicked and thrashed about. The nurse gave me a sedative to calm me down and ease the pain. Soon, I grew drowsy and succumbed to sleep...

**Hi! Hope you enjoyed this. Please review.*stares at you with pleading eyes* Want to know about Lilac's past? Read on to find out. And for the readers who are expecting a first kiss, I'll add that in to chapter...wait, I'm not going to spoil the surprise. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Hey Rose, have you heard about bakugan?" I asked after we were done with a game of catch. She panted and replied "Yeah, I have one." Sticking her hand into her pocket, Rose fished out a small purple ball. "This is Darkus Falconeer I stared at it. I remembered that my brother's bakugan was red. "What's with the different colours?" I asked. Rose shrugged. "I got it at the springs. Want one?" She asked, gesturing to the path that led to the springs. My good side and bad side were at an immediate argument. Mom had told me not to get a bakugan, but the idea of owning a one was just too tempting. I made a choice. "Let's go Rose." I said as we walked down the path._

"_Just stick your hand in the water and fumble around. You'll get something after a while." Rose said. I nodded and stuck my hand in the warm, placid waters. The spring was not deep, so I could feel the bottom. I ran my hands over the bottom and felt for a bakugan. After quite a long while of feeling around, my hands came into contact with a smooth round object. I quickly pulled my hand out of the water. There, in my palms, lay a green ball. My very own bakugan. Rose clapped her hands and pulled out her bakugan. Just as we were admiring them, my bakugan began vibrating wildly. Then, it popped open and said "hello."_

_I jumped back in fright, dropping it in fright. Rose backed away, not used to a talking bakugan. The bakugan regained its composure and said "Hey! Bakugans have feelings too. That hurts!" Rose and I exchanged glances. "W-who are you?" I stuttered. "I'm Ventus Stormstriker. Please to make your acquaintance." We stared at it in silence before Rose suddenly got this really excited look and yelled "Wow! A talking bakugan! Just like Sadie's! Everyone has to see this!" she picked the bakugan up and began to walk toward the village. I grabbed her wrist and told her to stop. I explained to her about my mom not letting me have a bakugan and how I was already disobeying her. _

_Rose listened intently and nodded after a while. "But this is too good to let go." She said. "I know. That's why I'm going to hide it somewhere and play with it when mom is out." Rose suddenly stood up. Puffing out her chest and holding out Falconeer, she said "Let's battle!" I looked at her. "Challenge accepted." We walked over to an empty field. "Field open!" we yelled and time froze. The birds stopped mid-air and everything became dead silent. We were teleported to alternate dimension. "Gate card set! Bakugan brawl!" said Rose, throwing out Falconeer. "Bakugan brawl! Ventus Stormstriker stand." A majestic green phoenix rose. Her feathers were neat and proper and had a beautiful long tail. Her eyes were soft yet menacing. She gave a shriek that sounded like a war cry. Rose yelled "Ability activate. Sonic Darkness." A sphere appeared in front of Falconeer and shot toward Stormstriker. "Ability activate. Wind Laser." I yelled as I activated a counter ability. The move not only countered Falconeer's ability, it also hit Falconeer directly and caused him to turn back to ball form. Rose had lost in the matter of seconds. I looked at Stormstriker. She winked at me and turned back to ball form as well. Time resumed and we were back in field. "Aw snap!" Rose said. I looked up and gasped. The sun was setting already, lighting up the sky with a tinge of pink. "We'd better go!" I said. I hid Stormstriker in a bush and told her I'd be back tomorrow. So, the days passed. My bond with Stormstriker grew deeper and deeper. We were nearly inseparable, until that day..._

_The cool morning breeze blew gently caressed my face as I walked down the path to the bush where I hid Stormstriker. I felt around and finally found her. "Hi!" I said cheerfully. "Hi." She replied. I saw Rose waving at me from the field with a frantic expression on her face. I ran to where she was and saw all the village kids gathered there, inclusive of my brother. They were looking at a small black box which was smoking. Nobody dared to open it. "Should we tell the adults?" asked a nerdy boy who rarely came out to play, being always immersed in books and all. Everyone gave him the death glare and Sadie retorted by saying "That's suicide. They'll scold us, isn't that obvious?" the nerd then lowered his head and kept silent. We continued to stare at in for a while, wondering what to do. We didn't have to do anything._

_We backed away as the box began to vibrate. Purple rays of light cut through the black box and with a loud boom, the box exploded. In its place was a monster. It had huge wings and two large horns. A cruel smile was playing on his face as he turned to look at us. We huddled together, as if that would help. It began to speak. "I am looking for Stormstriker and the chosen one. We have a little score to settle. Anyone heard of them?" Rose shot me a terrified glance. I felt Stormstriker shaking about in my hands. The monster stared at us. "Well? I know one of you have her." He waited. "Guess I'll have to do it the hard way." His horn began to glow and a ray of purple light shot toward us with astounding speed. We braced ourselves for the blow but none came. A giant winged creature blocked it. "Ability activate. Cosmic shield." We heard someone yell. We spun round to see the adults behind us. They had grave expressions on their faces, especially my parents. My brother and I instantly knew that we were in hot soup if we got out of this mess alive. But what surprised us most was that they knew how to brawl. The monster smirked. "This is what I call a party." He raised his hands and summoned more evil monsters._

_The adults fought bravely, but they were soon exhausted. It was Showtime. Every kid, except me, whipped out their Bakugan and threw it into the battle field. I could feel Stormstriker shaking in my palms, but I ignored her. I couldn't let mom know I disobeyed her and gotten myself a Bakugan. I watched as everyone fought. Abilities were activated but the evil monsters were simply too strong. Stormstriker's shaking became more violent. In my heart, I knew she was the only bakugan that could defeat this evil creation. Soon, the only people left standing were my brother, Rose, my father and my mother. They were still going strong but I could see that they were tired. I had to help them. I simply had to. Here comes scolding I thought as I said "Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Rise Ventus Stormstriker." _

_Stormstriker rose. Her eyes glinted dangerously and her lips were twisted in a menacing snarl. "I'm here, Darkraptor." Darkraptor smiled then looked at me. "You chose a little girl? I thought you had more sense in you Stormstriker." Stormstriker growled. "I know what I'm doing Darkraptor, but I'm not sure you do." Stormstriker looked at me. I nodded back. "Ability activate. Wind torrent." I said. Stormstriker's wings glowed green and she flapped it once. Rays of light shot toward Darkraptor like lightning. It was a direct hit and Darkraptor drew back. He looked at me yet again and I saw something in his eyes. Admiration. "For a small girl, you hold lots of power." he said. I looked around, my brother, mother and father were too busy fighting the summoned creatures to notice me and Stormstriker. I heaved a sigh of relief. I turned back to Darkraptor and asked "What do you mean?" He glanced at Stormstriker and said "She hasn't told you?" Stormstriker's eyes grew wide "No!" she said. "Told me what?" I asked, confused. Darkraptor looked at Stormstriker and said in a serious tone "Stormstriker is a special bakugan. Whoever she decides to partner up with has great power and will have an important role in the future. She's like a fortune teller." I gasped in shock. My mind was reeling. Quickly putting two and two together, I figured out why my mother had refused to let me get a bakugan. She knew about this all along! I turned to her. She was still busy fighting. I would talk to her later. I turned back to Darkraptor, but he had disappeared!_

_I looked around and spotted him. His horn was glowing yet again and he was aiming at... my brother and father! I began to run but it was too late. I ray of purple light shot toward them. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I watched, face turning white as the ray hit them. Their body went limp and they fell to the floor with a sickening thud. "Daddy! Ray! No!" I yelled. I looked at him. "You'll pay for that! Ability activate! Eye of the hurricane!" I yelled, activating Stormstriker's strongest ability. Stormstriker flapped her huge, regal wings and a hurricane whipped up around Darkraptor. He was trapped in the eye of the hurricane. "I have gotten what I was asked to get." He said before returning to ball form with a victorious smile on his face. The battle was over the summoned monsters disappeared and Stormstriker returned to ball form. She dropped into my palm. I put her in my pocket and ran toward the kneeling figure of my mother. "Are they alright?" I asked. Mom looked up with wet eyes. My heart sank. It was over. They were gone. Forever. I felt tears well up in my eyes, sliding down my face. I looked around. Almost everyone was unconscious, except for a few who were trying to stand. Everything was like this all because of me._

_If only I had not disobeyed my mother. It was too late for regrets now. I walked to the springs. I put my hand in the warm water. Stromstriker popped open. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her. She remained silent. "Why?" I asked. She said two simple words "I couldn't" I stood up with shaking legs. "I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be able to brawl anymore." Stormstriker gave a small nod and said "I understand." Her voice was laced with emotion and she knew instantly what I was going to do. I put my hands into the water and whispered "Goodbye my friend." Then, I dropped her back into the spring. I made a promise that I would never brawl again..._

**Hi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. If there are any parts you do not understand, please tell me. I will try to make things clearer. If any of the names or abilities used were mentioned in another story, it was a pure coincidence. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS.**


	6. Chapter 6

"No!" I yelled, sitting bolt upright. My past had replayed itself fully in my dream. My haunting dreams. Why was this happening? I frowned as I thought deeply about it. "How are you?" the nurse said. "Fine" I replied, looking at her. She smiled and poured me a cup of water. I took it gratefully and gulped it down. I instantly felt better. Handing the cup back, I asked when I could leave. "As soon as your guardian comes. It's only six in the morning you know." I turned to the window. The sun was not up yet and the sky was a deep shade of blue. I sighed as I lay back down, closing my eyes again...

"_Ugh." I said as I groggily opened my eyes. "Where am I?" I asked. I looked around. A thick, white mist enveloped me like blanket. I instantly thought of my meeting with the Six Legendary soldiers. "Apollonir. Exedra. If you are here, show yourself." I yelled uncertainly. There was only silence. I ran forward but soon smacked into an invisible barrier. Rubbing my cheeks sorely, I shouted "It's not funny!" Suddenly a deep, rasping voice replied "I wasn't laughing." I froze. That voice was so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I spun round and gasped. "Hello. Long time no see."_

My eyes flew open and I sat up in the hospital bed. My hands were shaking violently and my chest was heaving. I simply could not believe it. He was dead, wasn't he? "Lilac, you look wan? Are you ok?" I lifted my head to see Mrs Kuso. Her eyes were clouded with worry and an anxious expression was plastered on her face. I nodded and asked "Can I be discharged?" Mrs Kuso nodded. I went to bathroom to change into my own clothes. Afterward, we proceeded back home.

Mrs Kuso inserted the key into the lock and the door opened. A whole flurry of faces greeted me. "Oh thank goodness you're alright!" exclaimed Mira. "We were so worried" said Marucho. "I'm fine guys!" I said, dismissing them with a wave of my hand. Suddenly, my legs buckled beneath me. _I'm coming, _a voice whispered into my ears. A pair of strong arms caught me and steadied me. Regaining my balance, I looked up and stared straight into Shun's hypnotizing brown eyes. "T-thanks" I stuttered. I made my way to the couch, face burning. Mira made a small space between her and Ace for me to sit. I sat. "Dan! I'm going to the market for some groceries." I heard Mrs Kuso yell. "Yes mom!" Dan shouted back.

"Now, down to business." He said seriously. "Runo is still missing and we have no idea who took her." Dan began but was interrupted by a bright light. The Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. "We can help you with that." said Apollonir. "Runo is being held captive by a rebel bakuagan. Her name is Artemisia. She was my twin." Everyone gasped. "You had a twin?" asked Julie. "Yes. He did. Artemisir had a black heart, always burning with hatred. For Apollinir." replied Clafy. "Her hatred ran so deep that she even tried to assassinate Apollonir in what was supposed to be a friendly battle. However, Apollonir defeated her and sent her to a place far away. A place where Vestroia's worst bakugan are sent. A place that no one could escape, or so we thought." said Lars Lion. "Apparently, Artemisia had found a way to escape five years ago, but she had kept silent, plotting away in the shadows. Now she has made her move." stated Oberus. "She has a trusty sidekick called Darkraptor, a darkus bakugan. He was also a devious bakugan who was sent to the place." said Frosch

Fear seized my heart like a claw. So Artemisia was the mastermind behind the attack of the village and Darkraptor was her lapdog. I shuddered as I thought of how my father and brother died at their cruel hands. "Perhaps you've heard of him Lilac. You have, haven't you?" asked Exedra. Everyone's gaze fell on me. "Have you?" asked Dan. I gulped and nodded meekly. "I thought so." said Exedra. Dan's eyes lit up with hope. "Now that we know all about our enemies, we can go rescue Runo. Everyone in?" "Yeah!" yelled everyone except me. I just stood there, not moving. "Lilac? Are you in?" asked Mira. I thought back to my promise to myself before the ruined field. The promise about never brawling again. I wasn't about to break it. "No." I said.

Everyone stared and the Six Legendary Soldiers disappeared. Dan grabbed my shoulder and began to shake me violently. "Why?" he hissed in my face. I shook my head. "No." I hissed back, getting angry at his sudden outburst. "Why?" he yelled. "J-just no!" I yelled back. Dan grinded his teeth. "Runo's been kidnapped and you don't care. What kind of friend are you?" His words pierced my heart like an arrow. I did care, but the scene of my father and brother's death was too painful. If I had listened to my mother and did not play bakugan, my father and brother would be alive now. What if I started playing and somebody else died? My anger evaporated and was replaced with sorrow and remorse. Tears filled my eyes and began to flow down my cheeks. I broke away from his grasp and shouted "You don't understand!" And with a turn, I left the room sobbing.

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me and never looked back. Everything around me was blur. I stopped only when I reached the park. They would never chase me here, I thought. The sun was low over the horizon and the sky was a vibrant shade of pink. This offered me little console as I sat down on a park bench. I used the back of my hands to wipe my cheeks, which were stained with tears. "What was your reason for not agreeing then?" someone asked. Without looking up, I knew immediately who it was. The only person who had the stamina to chase me here. The only person who could make me melt on the inside. Shun Kazami. I turned away from him as he sat down next to me. I could feel his gaze upon me. "Why didn't you say yes?" he asked again. I ignored him.

I heard him sigh deeply. I turned to face him. Those deep, brown eyes immediately made my heart melt. "Why?" he asked me yet again, even though he knew he would be getting no answer. I looked up at the sky, which was now turning dark. He looked up as well. "Well, since my constant asking is no use, maybe this would help." He said. I looked at him, confused. "What does that- I felt his lips come down on mine. My eyes widened in shock. My face began to heat up. His kiss was gentle and sweet. Perfect. We broke apart after a while and he said "Well?" I stared back at him, probably as red as a tomato. I blurted out everything. My father and brother's death, how I disobeyed my mother, how Darkraptor came after me, everything. He listened intently and nodded his head understandingly. I began to weep after I finished. Shun stroked my hair comfortingly as I buried my face in his shoulder, crying. Wiping away my flowing tears, he said "You're prettier when you smile." Taking my hand into his, we began a silent walk home.

**Hi! Hope you enjoyed the first kiss. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Hope you are looking forward to chapter 7. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS.**


	7. Chapter 7

Shun pushed open the front door and we walked in. Everyone turned toward us. Upon seeing me, Dan's face darkened. He looked furious and was about to charge at me until Shun stopped him. "Dan, maybe you should hear what she has to say first." Dan gave Shun the glare and sat down with his arms crossed. "I'm waiting." He said coldly. I looked at Shun and he gave me a reassuring nod. Sitting down on the couch with Shun, I began my sad tale.

Silence greeted me when I was done. Everyone was staring at me in utter shock, especially Dan. I looked down at the ground. Shun gave my hand a squeeze as if to let me know that everything would be alright. Just then, Dan began to speak. He looked at me apologetically as he said "I-I'm sorry I said those mean things when I never knew your plight. Will you forgive me?" I nodded. Awkwardness descended upon the room. Nobody knew what to say. That was until Julie's gaze travelled to my hands, which was entwined with Shun's. "Somebody has a girlfriend!" she squealed excitedly. Everyone's gaze snapped towards the place Julie looking at. I felt my face heat up and tried to pull my hand away from Shun's, but that just made him grip my hand tighter. "Anything wrong with that Julie?" He said calmly. Julie smirked and shook her head. "It's just I never expected you out of all people to have a girl- she was cut off when Shun used his free hand and threw a cushion at her. "Hey!" she yelled. I pulled my hand free and left the living room with a wave of my hand.

My alarm clock rang. I groggily got up and looked out my window. The sun had not risen, just like Shun had planned. Just dragging the comb once through my hair, I put on my favourite spaghetti strap, jeans and sweater. Then, I sneakily opened the door and tip-toed out, careful not to wake anyone. Upon reaching the front door, I dashed out. I walked slowly to the park, humming and occasionally pinching myself to keep myself awake. The park was empty and silent. Like who would get up at five in the morning. I shivered in the cool morning air. My sweater was no match for the cold. I sat down on the bench and waited.

A few minutes later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Waa!" I yelped as I turned round to face a grinning Shun. He wore only his normal clothes, like the cold was nothing. I stifled a yawn. "Two question," I said as he sat down. "One, How do you stay awake. Two, how are you not cold dressed like that." I asked. He smiled and said "That's my secret." I playfully tried to pinch him but he dodged. Standing up, I yelled "Oh I am so awake now!" I began to chase him. We kept running until I was tired. Just as I stopped to take a breather, a purple ray of light shot the ground in front of me. I looked up. "Oh no." I said, sprinting to where Shun was. "Get behind me!" he said, pushing me behind him as he whipped out Ventus Jaackor.

"Bakugan brawl. Ventus Jackor stand." Jaackor popped out with a ferocious look on his face. "Ability activate. Supreme jet shot." Jaackor shot a ray of wind at Darkraptor but he dodged and countered by shooting a ball of dark energy back at Jaackor. Jaackor fell to the ground but was not done yet. "Ability activate. Fierce demon- "No you don't" muttered Darkraptor, releasing a dark aura and nullifying Shun's ability. Darkraptor smirked cruelly and shot another beam of light at... Shun! "No!" I yelled. Thankfully, Jaackor managed to get in the way and block the attack from a direct hit. However, the force and power of the beam of light still knocked Shun off his feet. He collapsed to the ground unconscious and Jaackor returned to ball form.

Darkraptor was still smiling evilly as he transported out of the park, saying "So long, dear Lilac." I ignored him and knelt down beside Shun. He did not move at all. He was definitely unconscious. Tears welled up in my eyes and I fished my mobile out and dialled for the ambulance. The sounds of the sirens filled the air a few minutes later. The paramedics placed Shun on a stretcher and put him in the ambulance. I followed them into the big vehicle, calling Dan.

Once in the hospital, the doctors and nurses rushed Shun to the operating theatre, leaving me in floods of tears. Dan and the others arrived like lightning. "What happened?" "Are you ok?" "Is Shun fine?" Questions bombarded me like raindrops in a storm. I sat down on the chair, not answering anything. The doctor came out of the operating theatre with a grim look. My heart stopped. "Doctor, how is Shun?" I asked anxiously, fearing the worst. The doctor shook his head. "He is ... in coma. I'm sorry, but we've tried our best." He left and I slumped into a chair. "No!" i yelled , letting tears dribble down my face. Why did this have to happen to him? Why was fate so cruel? I my eyes had a steely resolve in them as i looked up. I was going to do this. I was going to save him. To save Runo. To save Earth and New Vestroia...

**HI! Hope you enjoyed this a lot. Poor Shun don't you think? Anyways, please review. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS. **


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was silent during the walk back home. We had lost not only a good brawler, but a good friend as well. Sorrow was clear on everyone's faces. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. I knew what I had to do. The minute we reached the porch, I flung the front door open and dashed to my room. Locking the room door, I yelled "Apollonir! Exedra! If you're here, show yourself!"

Soon, the ever familiar mist surrounded me. The Six Legendary Soldiers revealed themselves. They completely eclipsed me in their tall, towering figures. "You called, mistress." stated Apollonir. I scowled "I'm in no mood for fancy talk. I'm here to strike a bargain." Clayf sorted and countered, saying "You're in no place to bargain." My scowl deepened. "You need me to defeat Artemisia and you know it. Are you listening or not?" I spat. Clayf was about to say something when he was stopped by Exedra. "It's true, we need her to defeat Artemisia. Let her speak." Gesturing to me he said "We are listening." "I will help you defeat Artemisia if you promise that you will heal Shun."

The Six Legendary Soldiers exchanged glances and huddled together, talking in soft whispers with their backs facing me. Then, after a while, they turned round. "We have decided that we will heal Shun." My heart exploded with happiness. "But," Apollonir continued, "Only after you have defeated Artemisia." My heart sank into a deep, bottomless pit. "But- I began to protest before Apollonir said "Take it or leave it." I hesitated, before agreeing. "So it's settled, you will leave tomorrow. We will open a portal for you and the brawlers straight to Artemisia's dimension. Do be a dear and inform the other brawlers." said Lars Lion. Oberus stuck her huge hand out and on her palms was a small round ball. "I believe this is yours." I took it from her and a familiar voice from the past said "Hello Lilac."

Tears of joy welled up in my eyes. "I-is it r-really you Stormstriker?" I cried. Stormstriker popped open and I could hear that she was choking up when she said "Yes." The Legendary Soldiers disappeared and I was standing in my bedroom. Stormstriker looked around curiously and said "This isn't how I remembered your room to be." I giggled and replied "Of course you don't! Because this isn't my house. I'm in my cousin, Dan's, house."

Stormstriker was still before asking "What are you doing here?" "Oh, mom thought that since the music school I had gotten in was in the city where Dan stayed, I could stay here and you know, get to know them." But I leaned down and whispered to Stormstriker, "It's actually to save the dorm fees." We both erupted in laughter. "Enough with your questions, now you have to answer mine. First, how did Oberus find you?" Stormstriker replied "I don't know. A day after you put me back in the spring, I felt myself being sucked away in some king of whirlpool. Then, I was face to face with Oberus. She told me that I would get to see you again when the time was right. I was confused and asked what she meant. She blurted out everything. About you being a light guardian, how you were destined to save the world and how your mother knew about it. That's why she didn't allow you to get a Bakugan. But no one stands in the way of fate and here you are. That answer all your questions?"

I nodded. No wonder mother didn't want me to get a Bakugan. She feared that I would get hurt, but now it was too late. "Now, I have to introduce you to the brawlers." I opened the door and skipped down the stairs. Upon reaching the living room, I yelled "Hey guys! Guess what happened?" Everyone looked up and but did not attempt to move. In all my excitement of reuniting with Stormstriker, I forgot all about Shun being in coma. I sat down next to Mira, who was now one of my best friends. "Hey guys, I had a chat with the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia and they said that if I defeat Artemisia, they'd heal Shun." Upon hearing the word 'heal' and 'Shun' together, everyone's head snapped up. Their eyes lit up with hope and they became their old peppy selves. "That's great!" said Dan excitedly. I laughed and said "And I want to introduce someone, namely my partner Bakugan. Say hi to Ventus Stormstriker." I put Stormstriker on my palms and held her out. Everyone crowded round. "Wow!" exclaimed Dan. Drago popped open and said in a deep voice "Hello Stormstriker." Stormstriker nodded curtly at him and all the other Bakugan who popped open to greet her.

"Now down to business," I said in a matter-of-factly tone. "We leave tomorrow." "What?" everyone yelled. I nodded. "The Legendary Soldiers are opening a portal to Artemisia's dimension tomorrow." Frantic phone calls were made as everyone scrambled to tell their parents about their leave. After twenty hectic minutes, everything was settled. "We are gonna do this!" I yelled. "Yeah!" shouted everyone. That night was a sleepless one. I tossed and turned, not knowing what awaited me the next day.

I woke up the next day with eye bags under my eyes. I barely slept a wink. Dan and the others didn't look much better. We waited nervously for the Legendary Soldiers to arrive and open to portal. Soon, they appeared. Smiles were evident on their faces as they looked at us. "Brave warriors, are you ready?" We gulped down our fear and nodded. They muttered something in a strange language and a bright whirlpool of light appeared. Plucking up the little courage we all had, we stepped into the portal. Rainbow lights surrounded us and we felt like we were drawn to the other end like paper clips and a super strong magnet. Everything was going fine until halfway, the portal began shaking violently...

**Hi! Hoped you enjoy this and looking forward to the next chapter. Please review and tell me how it's going. I apologise for any mistakes. Thanks for reading. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Whoa!" I yelped as I was thrown off balance, crashing straight into Dan, who then smacked into Ace, creating a domino effect. The rainbow lights vanished and we were enveloped in total darkness. I forced myself to stay calm and we waited in silence. The longest ten minutes of my life passed and we found ourselves in a desolate land of darkness. Dark, swirling mist covered the land as far as the eye could see and the occasional caw of the vultures were the only signs of life. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bright twinkling light but I ignored it. How could there be such a bright light in a land of so much darkness? Frankly, I couldn't even see one metre in front of my eye. Suddenly, a hologram appeared. The blurry figures of the Six Legendary Soldiers surfaced in front of my eyes.

"Brawlers, you don't have much time." Apollonir begins. "Artemisia managed to interfere with the teleporting and teleported you here instead of Vestroia. According to our signals, you are in a zone. A zone is a place created when two dimensions collide. Every zone will self destruct once it has been around for three years and this zone, unfortunately, has been around for two years, three hundred and sixty four days, which means that it will self destruct in twenty four hours. Artemisia must have discovered this place and placed you here in hope of you never making it out. Thankfully, a portal can be opened in this realm. Artemisia must have forgotten about lilac's abilities." The connection became fuzzy and we began to panic. Apollonir's face appeared again and we heaved a sigh of relief. "It is up to you to open it. If anyone can, it's Lilac. Hurry, before- the connection cuts off, for real this time. Everyone looks at me and I began to panic. I don't know how to open the portal, so why did Apollonir say I could? "So what do we do next Lilac?" asks Dan, breaking the silence. I look down, not wanting to meet his eyes because I have absolutely no idea. My head begins to spin and I felt a sharp pain. Then, I black out.

_I open my eyes, only to find that I'm lying under a tall tree. Birds chirp around me and the flowers are in full bloom. I stand up shakily and wonder where I am as I walked around the place. The last thing I remembered was passing out while thinking of how to find the portal. "This path looks familiar." I said as I continued down a smooth path of dirt. Then, I see the thing that makes it so familiar. A pavilion with lilac blossoms around it. This is haven garden, a beautiful garden that my mother loved. I fingered a lilac, the flower which I was named after. It stood out among the rest as it was brighter than the usual. I heard footsteps behind me and turn to see a lady with pale skin and long, blue hair. My mother._

_She opens her arms and I run in, embracing her gently. She softly pries me off after awhile and motions for me to follow her. She walks into the pavilion, footsteps making no sound. I followed her and took a seat next to her on the bench. "Why are you here?" I ask her questioningly. She raised an eyebrow and replied "To help you of course. Why else would I come into your dream?" I looked at her, startled. How did she know I needed help? And how could she come into my dream? Unless...unless she...she was a chosen one too! "Mom, are you a chosen one too?" I asked. She gave a knowing smile and replied "Took you that long to figure it out." I stared at her calm, placid face but quickly remembered that I needed her help. I cut straight to the point and asked "So what do I have to do to find the portal?" She smiled and replied "The mark on your hand is a key that opens all doors. To use it, you need to- She stopped in her words as I sparrow flew away in fright. Then, the skies began to darken and my mom began to fade away. "Mom!" I yelled, trying to grab her, only for my hand to pass right through. "Luminios." She said quickly before she disappeared completely. In her place, a dark figure emerged. Her voice was haunting and dark. I could feel a sinister energy radiating from her. "You will never escape!" her voice boomed out and a evil cackle filled the air. _

"Lilac! Lilac! Wake up!" I heard somebody say, shaking me violently. I sat up groggily and groaned. "Finally you're awake! You've been out for about fifteen minutes!" exclaimed Marucho. "What happened?" asked an extremely concerned Julie. "Well, my mom came into my dream and told me she was there to help me. I asked how to get out and she told me that the mark on my hand was a key to open all doors. But as she was trying to explain how to use it, some creepy dark figure came and said in this evil voice that we will never escape." I told everyone. Marucho immediately began to decipher my mom's message. "Hmm, I'm pretty sure to door is the portal and the key is your mark. Then, it means that your mark can open the portal!" says Marucho excitedly. Dan turns to face me with hopeful eyes but I give a slight shake of my head. "I don't know how to open it. Like I said some evil figure interrupted me just as my mom was going to tell me how." Dan's shoulders drooped. Then, I recalled the word she said before she vanished. _"Luminios" _she had said. I looked at my left hand in uncertainty, wondering what the word did. Maybe...maybe it was the word that could open the portal. Thinking of Vestroia, I whispered "Luminios". "What was that Lilac? Did you say – Marucho was cut off by strong winds. The winds picked up and a hole appeared in front of us. "The portal!" we all yelled happily and stepped into it. The rainbow lights were a sight for sore eyes and soon, we landed in Vestroia.

**Hi! Sorry for the lack of updates! I had the writer's block. I know this chapter was kind of crappy, so yeah... Anyways, please review! I want to know how it's going so far. Thanks for reading. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS.**


End file.
